Computerized settlement systems may receive significant amounts of data from various sources, where the data may represent significant quantities of transactions. However, data received from the various sources may include differences in count and charge amount relating to the underlying transactions. These differences may be referred to as variances. Variances in the data may need to be identified in order to determine their cause. Additionally, variances may need to be reconciled to settle any potential disputes. Accordingly, reconciling data quickly and correctly may be critical to proper functioning and revenue sharing for the computerized settlement systems.